playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Omi
Omi is the main protagonist of Xiaolin Showdown and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography GONG YI TAN PAI! Omi was abandoned as a child at the Xiaolin Temple in what is presumably China. From that point he was trained in the Xiaolin Martial arts and at some point was chosen to become the Dragon of the Water, and special Xiaolin martial artist with the ability to control and create water to aid him in combat. Omi was raised in a very isolated environment and as such is very out of touch with modern day culture. It's because of this that he originally rejected the other four chosen Dragon (A Brazilian Surfer, a Japanese daughter of an electronics company, and a Texan Cowboy). However through their adventures together Omi grew very close with his fellow Dragons. But this still doesn't help him use slang correctly... THE LEGACY OF OMI: *''Xiaolin Showdown'' - PS2/PSP (2006) Arcade Opening: The three xiaolin warriors's and master,kimiko,raimundo,clay,and master fung are discussing about what happin to their stolin shen gong wu,thinking it mitght be jack spicer,clay notices that omi is not here and think he's in bed,omi then come's telling everyone that it is not jack,he said's that jack came to the dojo and said to give back HIS shen gong wu that was stolen from him,master fung then conclude's that a new foe is stealing the shen gong wu,omi say's he'll volunteer to find the culprit and find the missing shen gong wu,master fung say's he wishes omi good luck and recive the lost the shen gong wu and bring the culprit to justice.raimundo then say's he put's in 20$ if he dos'ent come back,kimiko then scold raimundo. Rival Name: Prince Zuko Reason: omi is seen walking around the the rival arena all tierd and regerting going out for the adventere,and say's raimundo should have gone instead of him,when omi looks up he see's a bag,excited,omi run's up to the bag and open's it,finding all of stolen shen gong wu,as he jump's for joy,he shout's out "what could possibly go wrong?"as soon as he said's that,fire come's out of nowhere and his head get's on fire,when omi panick's and put's out the fire off his head,he starts to levitate water around him look's to the side of him to see that zuko has fire in his hand's, angry,omi state's if he should be using fire to hurt peoplelike that ,zuko say's he only uses it to fight evil and he say's that a little kid shouldn't be playing with magical artifact's,omi say's that he know's the about the shen gong wu and it shouldn't be in his hand's,wich get's zuko angry,he say's if he's not going to give up the artifact's then he's going to take it away by force,and both get ready to battle. ''' '''Connection: At their core, Xiaolin Showdown and Avatar: The Last Airbender have a lot in common. Both shows lasted for three season and star a young, bald monk with the ability to control the elements through martial arts who travel around on their quests with a group of friends who can control other base elements the same way. Also the main villains of the first season of both shows were a fiery and misunderstood team who at their core wasn't really evil who traveled with an old master who gave them advice. Omi and Zuko both use opposing elements in their fighting styles, water for Omi and fire for Zuko. Both also have a connection to dragons, Omi being the Dragon of Water and using a Dragon as his main transport while Zuko has learned fire bending from Dragons as well as firebending having its roots with the Dragons. Ending omi is at the entrance holding the bag of shen gong wu,clay,raimundo,kimiko,and dojo run to omi glad see that he's ok,muster fung goes up to omi and congrat's him on finding the shen gong wu,omi say's that he was unable to find the culprit,master fung say's that finding the shen gong wu matter'd the most and omi did a great job,before master fung could say anything else,dojo starts freaking out,he senses a shen gong wu,when he get's the scoll he find's out it's an easy wu to get an think's omi can get it by himself,omi then goes out to get the shen gong wu,when master fung tells he dragon master's to do their traning,raimundo pulls out a telescope to see if omi will even last one second,raimudo then get's surprise that he sees that ap is showing out of omi Gameplay Omi is an agile, mixed attacker with the potential to rack up large combos if used correctly. He fighting style combines use of his own martial arts skills and various signature Shen Gong Wu that Omi has used. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Xiaolin Combo' - *'Tiger Strike' - or + *'Rising Crane' - + *'Tornado Strike' - + *'Eagle Claw' - (Air) *'Sparrow Eating Hotdog' - or + (Air) *'Monkey Swinging on Vine' - + (Air) *'Tornado Strike' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Orb of Tornami' - *'Orb of Tornami: ICE!' - or + *'Tornado Strike: WATER!' - + *'Ice Slide' - + *'Heavy Rain' - (Air) *'Aerial Ice' - or + (Air) *'Tornado Strike: ICE!' - + (Air) *'Waterfall' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Golden Tiger Claws' - *'Thorn of Thunderbolt' - or + *'Mantis Flip Coin' - + *'Two Ton Tunic' - + *'Golden Tiger Claws' - (Air) *'Serpents Tail' - or + (Air) *'Reversing Mirror' - + (Air) *'Fist of Tebigong' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Rapid Punch' - or *'Flip Kick' - *'Throw Your Weight' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Kazusu Atom' - (Level 1) Omi activates this Wu which creates a powerful but concentrated explosion around him which destroys any target it hits. *'Shimo Staff' - (Level 2) Omi Activates the Kaijin Charm then his Shimo staff which can move in various other weapons. From then he can move the around the stage and KO enemies by contact for a limited time. *'Wudai Orion Formation' - (Level 3) Omi activates a cutscne where he summons Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay who together form the Wudai Orion Formation, transforming into their elemental Wudai forms. From there Clay uses Wudai Crater Earth, Followed by Kimiko Using Wudai Mars Fire, Then Raimundo performing Wudai Star Wind, and finally Omi finishes up with Wudai Neptune Water. All Enemies on Screen are Destroyed. Quotes *When Selected: TBA *Prematch: TBA *Item Pick-up: TBA *Using Kazusu Atom: **"KAZUSU ATOM!" *Using Shimo Staff: **"KAIJIN CHARM! SHIMO STAFF!" *Using Wudai Orion Formation: **"Are you ready my friends?" ***ALL: WUDAI ORION FORMATION ****CLAY: "WUDAI CRATER EARTH!" ****KIMIKO: "WUDAI MARS FIRE!" ****RAIMUNDO: "WUDAI STAR WIND!" ****OMI: "WUDAI NAEPTUNE WATER!" ***OMI: "Success! Check me in!" *Successful KO: TBA *Respawn: TBA Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen Victory: TBA" Loss: TBA Idle Animation TBA Victory Theme *Default Theme *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Costumes Dragon of the Water This is Omi's default outfit. He wears a Red Gi with a Blue Belt (to signify is Wudai Warrior status) and Black Pants. My Homey, Omi This is the outfit that Omi wears briefly during his time in New York in the episode "My Homey, Omi." It's comprised of a blue knit-cap with a red O on it, A light blue jacket with red parts, and blue baggy pants. The costume is unlocked through DLC. Xiaolin Armor Omi recieves this armor from Master Fung durin the second season. It automatically equips to him when he enters Showdowns after that point. It's a dark blue ninja style outfit with gold accents and a water symbol on the chest. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Master Fung *DLC: Kimiko Tohomiko *DLC: Raimundo Pedrosa *DLC: Clay Bailey *DLC: Jack Spicer *DLC: Chase Young *DLC: Ping Pong Icons: *Rank 5: Omi *Rank 6: Kimiko Tohomiko *Rank 7: Raimundo Pedrosa *Rank 9: Clay Bailey *Rank 11: Dojo Konojo Cho *Rank 12: Master Fung *Rank 14: Jack Spicer *Rank 15: Ghost Wuya *Rank 17: Chase Young *Rank 18: Master Monk Guan *Rank 20: Hannibal Roy Bean *Rank 21: Evil Omi *Rank 23: Cat Omi *Rank 24: Human Wuya *Rank 50: Ping Pong *Rank 200: Dragon X Kumei Formation Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Xiaolin Temple *Rank 19: Shen Gong Wu Vault *Rank 22: Jack Spicer's Home *Rank 25: Chase's Lair *Rank 300: Master Monk Guan's Temple Gallery Coming Soon Trivia *Omi shares a voice actor with Fat Princess, Tara Strong. *Omi is the only one of the Dragons who kept his original voice actor between Showdown and Chronicles. Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown